


Drabble #10

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [9]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 05.11.2018 - Revolution, Mask, Dance





	Drabble #10

Max’s idea of a French revolution style masquerade-ball hadn’t been so bad, John was enjoying himself. His mask was fitted perfectly onto his face, he watched as people waltzed across the room, he sighed when James’ hand laid on his shoulder, “Dance with me, Mr. Silver?” John looked up at his lover, smiling softly; he took his hand and let himself be led onto the floor.

"I love you. Thanks for coming with me." John smiled; James dipped down, kissing him.

"I love you too." They had their own bubble, holding each other close as they floated across the floor.


End file.
